nobunagunfandomcom-20200214-history
Galiko
A young girl whose AU tool, Galileo, encloses her in a miniature planetarium. She has binocular vision as well as four detachable spherical remote sensor probes named after the Galilean moons of Jupiter. Her probes allow her to see and hear, as well as collect data; however, they must join with her AU tool to transmit the data. Without her AU ball activated, she is actually quite young compared to the rest of the crew. She has a crush on Vidocq. Appearance Galileo looks like a primary girl (pointed out by Shio) being her most distinctive feature her cat-like mouth. She is short, has short-length eyebrows and a long dark- pink colored pigtails. She is usually seen wearing her platoon's uniform which color is silver, a red tie and a pair of black shoes. During the missions not much of her clothes can be see because her AU weapon is covering it. Personality Galileo is a energetic and cheery girl but has a personality of a primary girl, acting sometimes as child. She is treat as gopher by John Hunter due to her position as the newbie of the group before Shio's arrival. She tried to take advantage of Shio being a rookie so she was rude and haughty towards her. Galieo has a precocious crush toward Vidocq, admiring him and getting jealous when someone else talks with him, specially Shio. Her crush toward Vidocq is so strong that she would even withstand pain to the point of almost dying just because he asked her to (even though it was for the sake of getting more information). Skill and abilities Galileo, being an E-gene holder, is capable of channeling the famous astronomer Galileo Galillei through an AU ball and in doing so is able to use an E-gene weapon resembling the personality/abilities of the astronomer, in Geronimos's case, she is able to a summon onto herself the Leaning Tower of Pisa. With her AU weapon she can observe the enemy in order to study them which is why she is in charge of the search operation during the missions. Her weapon doesn't allow her to move freely through the field while she is using it but she can use a pair of balls (which resemble the two cannoballs that Galileo dropped from the Tower of Pisa) to observe the enemy in places her normal sight can't reach like underwater. Galileo can send her visual to Shio's scope to adjust it to the wind and atmospheric pressure making it easier for Shio to hit a target that is flying. She can also tape videos so that Vidocq can properly analize the acquired information. Equipment * Europa: is a ball which Galileo can use in order to observe the enemy and the surroundings from afar. The ball can be used even underwater. If the ball is damaged in someway it also affects Galileo's right eye and if destroyed completely it may means death for her. category:Nobunagun Wiki category:characters Category:DOGOO Category:E-Gene Holders Category:Female